The present disclosure is directed to articles for banding and tagging merchandise, and more particularly to bib ties bearing printed information formed with retention wires for banding merchandise.
Merchandise of many different types is banded in one way or another for packaging or preparing the merchandise for movement in channels toward the ultimate presentation and marketing to the consumer. For example, a twist tie may be placed about the mouth of a bag or about a box of merchandise or about multiple bags or boxes. The twist tie may also be placed directly about the merchandise itself, such as about a grouping of agricultural produce or about a single item of merchandise (e.g., a rolled or folded newspaper).
Labeling or marking of merchandise with printed matter is also often desirable to provide information to various entities in the production and marketing channels as well as to the ultimate consumer. The printed matter may provide information regarding merchandise identification and price and may take the form of, for example, machine readable or scannable material (such as codes comprised of bars or characters) and human readable material (such as characters and graphical or pictorial matter).